ASOIAF:A SONG OF STEEL
by MarbleSun
Summary: Taking place during and after of the second book in the A Song Of Ice And Fire Series, A Clash Of Kings, A Song Of Steel promises one readers interpretation of the world through new characters that mostly fit seamlessly into George R R Martin's fantasy world.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

She woke up to the sounds of wind buffeting the wooden stable. Ruined from time and put to the torch by whatever army had walked through, the stable offered little protection but had been the first location in days she could sleep in without the constant threat of Lions or Wolves.

_But she escaped the wolves once, and she would do again if she had to._

She climbed out of the muck and rotten slop and made her way towards any direction she chose. She had made her way from the Dreadfort to the Riverlands and she could go all the way to the Arbor if she wanted to.

_The wolves had killed each other, because she wanted them to. That soldier had stabbed himself and his horse because she told him to. She told them what to do, and they obeyed._

She sat down and went to sleep.

_But the ravens ahead awoke, flying through the skies, telling her of her direction, obeying her every word._

She stood up with new purpose. She walked past the stable, over the ruins and ash, around the stems and branches and roots that seemed too eager to take over where man had failed. She liked trees. As a girl she had prayed to them, the trees with faces. A tree had once beckoned her beyond the wall, in a dream, but that was pointless. Trees were gods in the fool's eyes. She knew the truth though. She was the only God that was needed.  
She walked into the forest. There was a man there, hanged from a high branch. His feet were taken off clean, and his hands as well. His clothes were stained with blood and his face was singed. This comforted her. It was every man's fault, what he did to her. Ramsay and his Reek.

There was a bear in the woods. Around 300 steps, but she could sense it.

_She told it to leave. It left._

She felt odd when she told them to leave. She felt like she was them. That did not frighten her though. Nothing did. Not Anymore.

She continued walking. She would never stop, not until she got to the dwarf. And he would be the first one to die.


	2. A Fish Out Of Water I

The Fish Out Of Water

Mathis, the young heir of House Cuttrell , entered the throne room eagerly awaiting the first sight of his new king. He could feel the leather of his father's sleeve rubbing against the cloak that he was forced to don as they walked. _It makes me look like a woman. Not only will Jeoffrey take me as a fool, but a damned eunuch!_

He had worn a attire when meeting Renly for the first time and while he made a friendly jest out of it, Mathis could tell that he would have embarrassed him further if Mathis was a man grown, although he was tall enough to be one. _Renly would have been a good king. _Mathis considered. _But Renly died while I slept that night, and I awoke to Stannis' horse riding through the camp, assuming control my father's men._These thoughts collided in his head as he walked towards the Iron Throne where Joffrey resided over his court. Mathis knelt and rose, giving him the first real chance to study the King for himself.

_He certainly looks more like a Lannister than a Baratheon_ thought Mathis. Comparing this tall, slender teen to the strong, Baratheon man that he saw in Renly and of the few times he saw King Robert, seemed pointless; even his Robert, whom he had feasted with on the Kingsroad on his way up to Winterfell seemed a folly. _But I cannot voice those opinions in front of anyone, not after Stannis' letter_.

Glancing across the room he saw other Lords and Ladies, many of good repute, and Lollys Stokeworth, of ill repute. _Probably pregnant again_, Mathis considered gloomily. His eyes however set upon a man of miniature stature, a dwarf with vile, twisted features, _is this Tyrion Lannister?_, Mathis asked, comparing the image with the snippets of description he had heard from a whore in one of his guards "service," and one of the Cuttrells household knights, who had accompanied Tyrion to the Eyrie under the watchful eye of Catelyn Stark.

"You are Lord Cuttrell, come to bend the knee to your rightful king?" Joffrey proclaimed, in perhaps a higher voice than Mathis would have suspected.

"Yes, My Grace," Lord Cuttrell answered solemnly, under the eye of both Lady Cuttrell and Mathis' uncle Lucan Cuttrell, who was doing his best to appear respectful in front of "The damned incest boy" that he had named on the way to King's Landing. _Do not call upon my uncle, my King, please, _Mathis begged.

Oaths were sworn and texts were recited and after the King was pleased with the Cuttrells dedication to the crown, he welcomed them to King's Landing.

After Joffrey left and court ended, Mathis, his father and his uncle descended the steps along all the other nobles and started for the blacksmiths on Silver row, just as they had planned. But before he could step off the final step, a deep and hearty voice erupted from behind him.

He turned around to see Mace Tyrell, large in every fashion, with a rich green doublet supporting his vast structure. Large as he was, you could tell that he once was very much the knight that swept women off their feet. Mathis' father was fostered at Highgarden and they became good friends till Robert's Rebellion, where they both had to depart for their respective seats. Mace had even proposed the match of Mathis' father and Alysanne Hightower, Mace's sister to Lord Hightower.

"Lord Raymund Cuttrell! Still trying to train birds to obey you? And I'm not talking about the falcons," Mace started, chuckling like the young man he once was.

"Still finding that your sword arm is as useless as nipples on a breastplate?"

They laughed in unison and embraced, much to the comedic dismay of Lady Cuttrell. She gently kicked Mace in the leg.

"Is this fat man more worth your time than I?" She asked, grinning.

"I'm very sorry,Alysanne, you're much more beautiful than this old thing" He agreed, patting Raymund on the chest and kissing Rya Cuttrell on both cheeks before even acknowledging Mathis' existence.

"And you! You were still playing Come-Into-My Castle the last time I saw you"

"Hopefully I'll be storming some castles soon, now that every lord from the Wall to the Arbor wants a coronation," Mathis replied, touting his credentials as a proven squire and warrior in the riverlands.

"You can join Loras then as the self-proclaimed greatest warriors in Westeros," He taunted.

"As long as you're taking on Robb Stark, he may not have attacked Keynes Bay yet, but I'm not losing my seat to some crusty northerner with a penchant for putting grumpkins on their sigil" Lord Raymund added.

"Don't worry, we'll be taking back the riverlands before too long-you'll have your land back from the Tully's and the your liege Frey,"

"I hope we made the right decision Mace, following these honourable Lannisters of yours," Interjected Lucan Cuttrell bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mace replied viciously.

"It's meant to mean that as we speak, Keynes Bay is probably being taken by the northmen or the damned ironmen. Your boy king has no power in the riverlands and let's not forget what Tywin and his Clegane dogs did to Aegon and his sister"

_Thank the Seven there is no-one else left in the throne-room! Mace may be a friend to our house, but he will not suffer any criticisms to his choice of king, that much he understood from his father's discussion of him on the Kingsroad._Mathis thought.

"Brother, hold your tongue, our father died protecting his king on the Trident. He'd expect us to do the same. Remember our family words? Loyal till the end. Not loyal till some Northerner turns up who claims half of the Kingdom!"

_Mathis knew how well his family words had done the last rebellion though. His grandfather had been murdered at the Trident defending the Mad King's Son .The lordship then fell down to his father, who was at the time besieged at Keynes Bay by their former liege lords, the Freys. He surrendered and narrowly avoided losing half his lands due through the Freys and most of the Reach petitioning against it, Robert deciding that Darry had lost enough land for the whole of the Riverlands, over a bottle of Arbor Gold of course._

"Of course Brother. I will take my leave to Baelor's Sept, these are troubled times and I need to speak to the Crone for guidance,"

Lucan turned and strode away. _However troubled these times were, Lucan looked more troubled. While he always eventually fell behind my father, that was not when his only son, the bastard named Theon Rivers, stayed behind as a garrison at Keynes Bay._

"Do not blame him, Mace, his only child is back at Keynes Bay, and he worries for him greatly," apologised Raymund.

"Think nothing of it , I'd be equal if Highgarden was threatened, but I always thought Lucan's wife passed away without any child?" Inquired Mace.

"She did sadly, but a camp follower was there to comfort him for a few months and the result was Theon Rivers, the bastard commander of the Keynes Bay guard," answered Raymund.

"Seven bless her. Mathis, we need to get you and your father a sword here, a real souvenir from King's Landing. There's a good one on the Crownfront; don't be fooled by the so called masters on Silver Row,"

They exited the throne room, save Lady Cuttrell, and made their way through the Red Keep and descended into the sea of people that roamed the streets. Several children grabbed at the bottom of his cloak, begging for some coins. The first group he saw he threw some silver; but it only seemed to attract more.

"Scram, you lot!" Roared Mace.

"Like a pack of bloody vultures," murmured Lord Raymund

_So many beggars and con men roaming the streets, in Keynes bay we have a few. However, no-where near this. Far too many houses of ill repute and market stalls, all selling whatever morsels they can get their grubby hands on. _Considered Mathis.

He turned another corner onto the Crownfront.

_The Crownfront is no less than an a beach with small shanty shacks. However, you can't misplace the reek of coal and sound of steel hitting an anvil. The blacksmith himself is no more than a fat Tyroshi!_

He looked closer at the shack however, and saw glittering spears and hammers, draped from the walls. The colors on show ranged from Baratheon Yellow to Arryn Blue to Tyrell Green to Lannister Crimson.

"Garzoo! I've brought more customers!" Mace said.

The one he called Garzoo appeared from behind the Anvil, covered in sweat, and holding a golden dagger.

"Bloody Goldcloaks, think they get free steel just because I'm all out here," Rumbled Garzoo in a deep Tyroshi accent.

"I need some new swords for my two friends here,"

"I need more than that?"

"White and purple, light sword with 6-inch hilt for both of us," Ordered Lord Raymund.

"Come back in a day or two," Answered Sand.

"And these goldcloaks. Tell them that Mace Tyrell is watching them,"


	3. The Sleeper With The Fishes I

The Sleeper with the Fishes

Ser Ben Grandison woke up to the sight of a roof over his head, something he hadn't seen in days. The back of his throat crackled with thirst and his insides ached with hunger. His eyes were blurry and the gaps in his teeth stung with stumps of his left teeth still stubbornly hanging on. The room itself was dark and badly built, more like a shack in a small town than a dungeon that had been his first idea of his destination. There was an unlocked door, however his irons would prevent him from moving. There were two other men in the room, both green boys by the look of it, sporting the Young Wolf's sigil upon their clean breastplates.

"You brought me some lions, Mari?" asked a currently unknown voice from beyond the door.

"Just through there, Crab," another voice, the so called Mari.

"Thanks for watching the forests for me, I'll be sure to tell Thoros that the people here are much better than what Cate did,"

_I can hear footsteps; they'll open the door soon _Ben thought.

A tall bearded man opened the door, clad in armor, with a greatsword on his back. He brought a bucket and dropped it at the feet of one of the green boys.

"Wake up you lot!" The so called Crab roared.

One of the green boys murmured something but the other stayed silent. The Crab proceeded to close in very closely to the silent boy as shouted at the top of his lungs.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE UP,"

The boy stayed silent and the Crab checked his pulse.

"Mari. we've got a dead one! What've you been feeding him?"

"Nothing! We put them in one of those Night's Watch Carriages and wheeled them from Riverrun to 'ere,"

"There's no point taking them if we're just going to refuse them food. You two alive ones, drink up"

Ben managed to keep conscient until the other green boy had finished drinking from the bucket. He dunked his head right in. _Oh, thank the Seven for this! It's been days since I've had any water! _.

"Mari, bring them some stale bread through."

"Bread goes for a good price Crab,"

"Before the Tyrells came to King's Landing, but now the southerners are all portlying up the smallfolk and the men"

Stale bread it may have been, but he would have eaten his own lord father if it had come to it._Where am I though? What is that on the Crab's breastplate? A...Crab? Well there's a clever jape, but what house is a Crab a sigil of...Celtigar Isle, I remember. Why did he abduct me? They're allied to Stannis, Just as I am!_

"Mari? Is this one the Lannister? A real one, not some levy but a real member of the house? He's got good quality armor and sword, and there's a damned lion on his breastplate!

_Idiot! I'm a Grandison! There may be a lion but it's bloodly sleeping! I'm Stannis' man, just like you!_

"No...I'm...Randisss...unnn," Ben murmured

"The Lannister man's speaking Mari" Crab shouted.

"Grrandissson,"

"I'm a Grrrandissson,"

"Where did you find the lion one Mari?" Roared Crab.

"In Halton" replied Mari.

"This isn't no Lannister, it's a Grandison! Allied to the Stag! Their sigil is a sleeping lion, not one of the golden bastards"

"Oh witness the great educated bastard from Celtigar isle," Mari replied in a mocking tone.

"And these green boys? Are these Targaryens?" mocked the Crab.

"No crab. Two Tully's from some low branch-boasting about it to my daughters. My daughters much more clever than them though, all drunked 'em up then pushed em' in the carriage,"

_Well at least they didn't beat your face with a spiked club._

"How'd you catch this one? He's not the type to be taken in by a woman, regardless their motives,"

_Maybe they'd take me in if I hadn't been beaten to a bloody pulp by a spiked club._  
"Caught that one inspecting one of the villages for this Stannis man, Horseface said he'd join up and he whacked him over the head over a bottle of ale,"

_First ale I'd had in months. Had to be this time._

"Well green boy and Sleeping Lion. You've been lucky enough to be inducted to my branch of King's Men,"

_Which bloody king is this?_

"We've got the right of it, We fight not for a throne but for the realm. We fight for the king! The one true king in this Kingdom of pretenders. King Robert!"

"King Robert's dead, fools," replied the live green boy.

"Aye, but his men live on," Replied the Crab.


End file.
